


Sleeping besides you

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, bed talk, i hate tagging so i will stop now lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: He hated it…!Tim hated to sleep alone.If there was one think that he hated the most… that was to sleep alone at night.He only wanted to feel warm and safe.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Sleeping besides you

**Author's Note:**

> ooh boy here we go again !!!  
> this is my firt try at a DC fic and generally anyone in this universe lol!!! i tried my best and i think it might be a biiiiiit OOC but HECK! i tried lol!!  
> i made a poll on Twitter and Fluff won so here you are some TimxCon flufffeehh~  
> i can actually write what happened in between 8D and i think i might write more of this. it was fun. i dont remember last time i wrote a fic. i keep having these long pauses in between but mostly because i wanna write for fun and just enjoy the fics.  
> some i dont even post so... xD sorry? lol  
> well i hop you enjoy it~ if this goes well i might actually write more and of other pairs as well~ i have some ideas already xD

He hated it…!

Tim hated to sleep alone. 

If there was one thing that he hated the most… that was to sleep alone at night.

He only wanted to feel warm and safe. 

Most of the time when he had nightmares in the middle of the night, he woke up, scared to death not knowing if those were real or not…and nobody would be there for him.  
Sleeping in the Wayne manor wasn't any different. He had a huge, glamorous room…but it was always empty. Bruce was nice to him. He let him roam everywhere he wanted, Alfred always there to help him out, yet somehow he felt…really alone. He felt different being Robin..and Tim Drake. It's like those were just two different people.

And he knew they were. Robin... wasn't Tim Drake. And Tim wasn't Robin. That's why the night out on patrol and crime-fighting as Robin were so much easier than any lonely night sleeping as Tim.

He didn't want to admit it tho. He never actually talked it about with anyone. Not even Dick, and he had a really good relationship with his older sibling. He avoided opening this topic with Jason because it would make him the butt of the joke eventually. And Jason, being the person he is, would never let it go. Not even if he died and came back to life would he hear the end of it.

The only person that supposed to know about this was someone very intimate with him. Of course, this is another topic he didn't talk to his family about. He tried to keep a bit of a distance and not talk about all of his feelings and personal problems with the rest of the family and some of his friends. As both Robin and Tim Drake.  
He was always happy when he could feel the warmth of the other's body. The slow and gentle breath on his neck and that strong arm around his waist, It would always give him a secure and comfortable feeling. 

He could feel the weight of it all... and...

wait...?

his eyes slowly popped open as he could feel the strong grip on his waist and a warm feeling behind his back. Tim could almost feel the other person behind him...  
ohh right

he could.

After a night out on patrol with his boyfriend, both of them came back to Mount Justice and decided to spend the night together without work and useless stress. Just the two of them. Both of them were too exhausted afterward to move, not wanted to, so they just fell asleep next to each other.

he didn't mind of course. the fact that he just awoke with the other next to him was already a satisfying feeling. 

Tim didn't want to turn around and wake up his sleeping boyfriend so he tried his best to stretch as less as he could. the strong arm around his waist was pinning him down, making it hard to move anyway. he could feel him shift and more a little bit, maybe adjusting himself better and burring his nose in Tim's neck. it felt so warm being beside him. his strong body was keeping him safe and it felt like nothing else at that time mattered.

-mmhh-

he heard a small moan coming from behind him, making his chuckle. He was having a good dream

-..nnh what's so funny?-

he snapped his eyes open making him realize his sleeping boyfriend wasn't sleeping anymore

-w..wha?-

-did i wake you?-

-nnh..no-

he tried to hide his blushing face, not making it too obvious. But Conner wasn't a fool. He could see the small, pink blush, form on his cheek and knew that Tim was blushing so much while he tried to avoid his gaze.

Conner took advantage of this and snuggled, even more, burying his face between Tim's neck and ear. When Tim noticed this he pushed his body backward by instinct rubbing against Conner making him blush even more. A soft moan escaped his mouth as he tried to muffle it by biting his bottom lip and shutting his eyes.  
The fact that Conner's crotch was just rubbing against his ass and both of them didn't even have the time to dress up apart their boxers, was making this situation hard for both of them.

-s..sorry…im… you kind of shocked me a bit…-

Tim spoke, voice coming out as a whisper. He never knew why he had such a hard time looking back at his boyfriend in the mornings. Waking up next to him made all this experience so real. As if they were a married couple and lived together. But the truth was different. Not many knew about their relationship so most of the time they had to be very quiet and hide in the dark when the others were around.

Conner didn't mind it all so much but for Tim, it was just embarrassing. It's not like he wanted to hide it from everyone. He wasn't ashamed of his boyfriend… he just needed time and a way to tell everyone.

-I don't mind-

His voice was so low, whispering those words into Tim's ear as he brushed against his neck, even more, licking gently every opportunity he had. Tim was always known for being timid when it came to intimacy… and Conner loved to tease him every chance he got.

-mmh..it's so nice waking up next to you. I hate it when my bed is empty and cold-

Ooh Tim knew this game. He knew Conner was just teasing him now. He wanted to see how much can he blush.. well two can play this game.

-yea..nh… its good waking up next to someone… in the morning-

-someone…?- 

He grinned taking hold on Tim's, slimmer waist, and ticking him. Tim wriggled under the taller boy behind him as he tried his best to get away from those tickles.

-nh…ha…s..stop..ngg… Con…ahhah..haha…s..stop you, idiot-

-…or me?-

He kept talking not stopping his actions as Tim tried harder and harder to break free. It was such a mission impossible

-nngh..y..you!!! haha.. y..you big idiot.. haha…s.stooplhh now!!! I can't!!!-

-yea….me!!! and me-

He kissed his cheeks while slowly stopping his tickling attack on Tim. Tim tried to catch his breath and look at his lover that managed to switch positions between them, Conner now on top of Tim. 

-o..ok mister 'only me' I get it… I give up! But y..you knew what I meant…-

-yea…! I just love to see you wriggle that much under me-

-I bet you do…-

Tim's wrapped his arms around Conner's neck and pulled him closer for a quick kiss. Both of them giggled at that soft touch and smiled at each other before deepening the kiss a bit more. This time it wasn't a peek on the lips. It was a much hungrier and greedier kiss.

It took all of Tim's breath away as he tried to keep composed at the sudden blood rush. It would be embarrassing to let Conner see how much a simple kiss could excite him. and Conner, of course, noticed it, he pushed his leg between Tim's making him groan into the kiss.

-C..Con… s..stop-

His head pushed back, swallowing half of the sentence, while his boyfriend kept nibbling and licking his neck, chin, and lips gently.

-stop what?- he kept teasing him with small butterfly kisses all over his cheek. Tim kept squirming underneath him, brushing his hands over Conner's muscular ones. He wasn't trying to stop the other boy from what he was doing. He didn't mind all this attention at all. 

-y..you're such a tease…-

A small chuckled escaped from Conner's mouth before he assaulted Tim's lips one more time. This time Tim didn't wriggled nor fight all that much. Both their bodies were close to each other, just enjoying each other's warmth. 

It wasn't a hungry kiss like before. This time it was more tender and gentle. Both of them savoring the moment their lips were connected. 

-you know… we have some time..until-

Before Conner could finish his sentence someone knocked on the door. Tim squirmed underneath him in shock, trying to muffle a moan and try to be as quiet as he could.

-y..yes?-

Conner asked raising himself from Tim and looking at the door. He knew nobody could nor would come in without him letting them in, but it still came out as a shock and both of them were nervous If someone would step inside the room and find them, completely naked on top of each other.

-hey Con! Breakfast time. Don't want to be late!!! I think Tim fell asleep so this time you won't be the last one. Hurry up!-

It was Wally's voice. And yes…it did scare them but they calmed down once Conner said 'yes' and the footsteps of the other could be heard heading away from their room.  
It was good Tim's room was close to his own so he could sneak into his room and just pretend he was there the whole time.

Tim sighed as he tried to get up and dressed up but Conner stopped him from doing that, pushing him back on the mattress.

-Con…wha?-

-few more minutes!? Ok?-

He smiled at him, kissing him gently on the lips then on his nose and cheek.

-just five!! Let me savor this-

His voice a low whisper but Tim could hear what he was saying. It did felt good to be sandwiched between his boyfriend's rough, firm body on top of him and the warm yet rough mattress below him. 

-yea…five minutes… I can go with that!!!-

*

it took them half an hour to finish what they were doing, after the messy wrestling under the blankets and the two of them doing their best to keep quiet and not end up suspicious, they still came out from breakfast late ending up being suspicious apteral since Tim walked in the living room with Conner's shirt.

None of them said anything. None of the team members wanted to mention it even tho Conner was trying so hard to point at his shirt on Tim's body but apparently, Tim was way too much in cloud nice to notice. And finally, when he did it was already too late, most of the team left and Conner and Tim were the only two remaining. 

Now watching Tim blush in the bedroom, behind closed doors and only for him, was amusing to Conner no less… but looking at his blushing face while the rest of the team giggled and smirked back at them was something he didn't want to erase from his memory. It was amusing and adorable at the same time.

Apparently… Tim didn't have to find a way to explain their relationship to the other anymore. And all those nights being quiet and secretive were all just blown away because of one silly mistake

Guess that's one private stress less on the list.


End file.
